


第二次-22

by Didy_miny



Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [22]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844395





	第二次-22

「生日快樂!」

一群穿著華麗長相精緻的女孩聚在一間高級餐廳互相碰杯，給其中一位女孩慶生

「知恩，謝謝你，替我舉辦這個生日會」

壽星親暱地摟著知恩的手臂

「謝什麼，你是我的好姊妹這是一定要的」

幾個女孩又鬧騰了一晚，到了尾聲，女孩中除了知恩以外其他都是中小企業的女兒

一個晚上下來的費用如果要一個人完全負擔是不可能的，若是平分又顯得小家子氣，大家都觀望著，等著其中一人開口

當然那個其中一人就是知恩了

「時間也不早了，趕緊連絡司機來接你們吧，各攤我請就好」

「哇，不愧是大集團的女兒，一出口口氣就不同」

「說什麼呢」

知恩皮笑肉不笑的回應，跟著些女孩們相處雖然可以感到優渥感，但時不時就會有這種不太入耳的話蹦出來

女孩們走得差不多了，知恩走到櫃檯結帳，拿出那張她慣用的卡，本以為很快就結束可以離開了

沒想到結帳人員卻把卡推出來

「尹小姐，不好意思，這張卡好像不能用」

「怎麼可能，這張卡沒有限額阿，你再試試看」

結帳人員又是了一遍，還是不行

「實在抱歉這張卡真的不能用，尹小姐還有其他的嗎」

知恩一向只待這張卡，因為沒有限額，從沒遇過這種情況，正當不知所措時

一個男人走到櫃檯地出自己的卡

「用這張吧」

「紀侒樺，你怎麼在這，把卡收回來我不需要你幫」

紀侒樺是知恩的一個追求者，也是一家大型企業的兒子，但比不過尹氏和金氏，今天正好跟朋友聚餐，看到知恩也在這一直關注著她，發現她有點困難出手幫忙了

紀侒樺在知恩耳邊細語

「別拒絕得太快，你的那群姊妹還妹走遠呢，這不宜個走回來了」

知恩往門口看果真有一個

「知恩怎麼了嗎，這麼慢」

「沒事，遇到熟人」

知恩受起驚慌的表情，鎮定地回答

「這位是」

「我是紀侒樺，初次見面」

「初次見面」

兩人禮貌性的握手

「你是知恩的朋友吧」

「當然」

「那你跟我說一下知恩都喜歡些什麼嗎？她好難追啊」

「呀，你幹嘛！」

知恩趕緊出聲阻止紀侒樺胡鬧，知恩朋友也不失禮貌的微笑

「紀少爺真愛開完笑，我的司機來了先走一步」

「怎樣害羞啦，知恩」

知恩怒瞪他一眼

「紀先生已經結帳完畢了，感謝您的光顧」

結帳人員把卡還給紀侒樺，知恩丟下一句

「錢改天還給你，先走了」

「知恩，我......」送你回去

還沒等紀侒樺說完，知恩就上了司機的車走了，紀侒樺有些氣餒地放下想拉住知恩的手

(............分割線..............)

隔天一早，順榮從床上醒來，懷裡少了慣有的可人兒的身影，慌張的坐起身，正當要下床尋找，突然回過神拍拍自己的臉

「冷靜點，知勳不會離開」

每次醒來沒看到知勳順榮總會慌慌張張地找尋知勳的身影，找到知勳後冷靜下來，就會看到知勳愧疚的表情

知勳已經很努力給順榮安全感了，但他仍像隻驚弓之鳥，這次該換他做出努力了

緩緩地走出來，發現知勳房間的門虛掩著，順榮推開一看就發現知勳已經換上一身休閒服

如今知勳都跟順榮睡在一起，他的房間基本上便成了更衣間，而知勳新買的房子，剩下黃媽一人住實在太孤單了，順榮直接把媽媽接過來跟黃媽一起住

順榮從背後抱住知勳

「怎麼這麼早起，才六點」

知勳轉身看向順榮，摸摸他的臉頰

「醒啦，本來想出門時再跟你說一聲的」

「要去哪」

順榮握住知勳的手摩娑著

「媽他們又要出國了，老張又休假去了，我送他們去機場」

邊說邊推著順榮回房間，把他安置在床上

「我不也是兒子嗎，怎麼都不知道」

知勳失笑回答

「我也是昨天下班才知道的，他們想去哪都是說走就走，上次還是出關前一刻才打電話跟你說的，只是我剛好在場才知道的」

「好羨慕阿，我們什麼時候才能這樣?」

知勳順了順順榮亂亂得頭髮

「我們現在這樣不好嗎」兩人相視一笑「你在睡會吧，時間還沒到，我中午才進公司」

知勳親了順榮的額頭，順手要把他推回床上睡覺，沒想到被順榮反身壓制在床上

「我覺得這樣更好」

一口封住了知勳的小嘴，熱情的親吻，唇舌交纏，本來寧靜的房間充斥著細微的水聲

順榮放開知勳被吻腫的雙唇，貪心的轉移陣地，往脖頸進攻

惹來知勳的抵抗，拍打者他的肩膀，順榮不死心在接近領口處留下粉紅的印記

以現在知勳的衣著根本遮不住，只有穿上襯衫才有辦法完全遮住

「呀，權順榮你皮癢嗎」

讓知勳瞬間炸毛了，揚起手就要往順榮打去，卻被順榮握住

「知勳快來不及了，還不快點出門」

知勳看了看錶，怒瞪順榮

「晚上在收拾你」

連找件能勉強遮擋的衣服都沒時間，氣呼呼的出門接媽媽們，還因此晚了半小時

在送媽媽們出關前，黃媽在知勳耳邊說

「讓順榮最近忍著點，別因為那檔事像今天一樣誤了時間，等我們回來，我再燉一些營養的給他補一補」

讓知勳的臉和耳朵一下子爬滿了粉紅，目送她們離開後，知勳在心裡嘀咕

這到底是要權順榮忍還是不忍啊……

不對…明明吃虧的是我……

下午知勳進了公司，正要準備下午和金氏的會議，並期待著權順榮到來

突然一個氣沖沖的身影闖入辦公室，伴隨著秘書的阻止聲

「大小姐，您不能這樣闖進去」

「你是誰，憑什麼阻擋我」

知恩揚起手要往秘書扇巴掌

「住手，我的人勸你別打」

被知勳一個大聲喝斥，怯生生的放下了

「總經理，對不起，是我的失職」

秘書趕緊道歉，知勳用判若兩人平和的語氣對秘書說

「沒事，硬闖進來的人，誰也攔不住，去忙你的吧」

順便暗諷知恩的沒教養，又換回剛才喝斥知恩的表情，做回自己的辦公椅

「有什麼是，讓尹大小姐來到這裡大吼大叫」

知恩今天打電話到專門為尹家人處理財務的專員那，質問昨天生日會，卡不能用的事，被告知是總經理的吩咐

沒有多想就直接闖入知勳的辦公室

「你為什麼吩咐把我的卡鎖住」

「麻煩你搞清楚，不是鎖住，只是額度限制，之所以不能用是因為超額了」

知勳邊看著文件邊冷靜點回答

「你讓我們母女倆用度減半，我一句話都沒吭，減少成這個地步，不會太過分了嗎」

知勳放下文件，對著電腦打了幾個字，隨後用單手撐住下巴，看向知恩

「我說過，你一來對公司無貢獻，二來交際都是無意義的，開銷那麼大會造成負擔，減少用度是情理之中的事，到底還要我重複幾次這樣的話」

知勳對於她們母女倆三天兩頭的抱怨，還有大伯父在股東會上的酸言酸語，已經習以為常了，該怎麼回答都已經練就一套公式了

知恩被知勳三兩句就給堵住了，只能放下凌人的氣勢重新再說

「限制額度我能接受，但是未免限制的太過了吧，一個月五萬？你要我怎麼活」

「不能活嗎？你知道一個大學剛畢業的新人，每個月辛辛苦苦工作薪水只有2到3萬之間，要付房租，扶養父母，還有各項費用，需要省吃儉用才能勉強過活」

知勳很清楚，因為剛畢業的他就是如此，要不是在大學已經累積財富，不然以他不用尹家一分錢的傲氣，肯定沒辦法和順榮過愜意的日子

「不用工作，不繳房租，三餐尹宅都有，各項費用也不用你操心，五萬完完全全是你的娛樂費用，我想已經是綽綽有餘了」

知恩完全說不過知勳惱羞成怒，想要一把掃掉桌上的文件洩憤，還沒動手突然有人推門進來了

「知勳，我來了」

是順榮，其實他已經到了一段時間了，一來秘書就跟他說知恩在裡面，也利用電腦傳訊息給知勳，知勳只有快速的回了四個字"自己決定"

正當秘書不知道知勳什麼意思是順榮早就意會過來了，知勳的意思是

"尹知恩在裡面，你要不要進來自己決定"

知勳和順榮都是明眼人，凈漢看得出來，知勳也有說不出的敵對感，感情上的，或許就是關於順榮的事知勳都會特別敏感

順榮更不用說了，前幾天那頓晚餐各種愛的光波朝自己發射，雞皮疙瘩一直往上竄

順榮就這樣默默的在外面等著，看著開會時間接近了他們還沒結束，而且看著知恩好像快要不受控了，順榮這才進去替知勳解圍

「你們…還沒結束嗎，開會……要往後延嗎？」

果然知恩一看到順榮，準備發飆的氣勢整個壓下來了

「不用，順榮哥我們談完了」

分秒不差換上甜美的小公主微笑

「我先回去了，再見」

經過順榮旁邊還嬌羞的將頭髮往耳後塞

「二伯母應該替我轉答過，借的總有一天是要還的」

讓知恩流暢的動作頓了一下，匆匆走出門，經過菜鳥小秘書給她使了個眼色

過了一會兒小秘書以送資料的藉口悄悄的去找知恩

辦公室裡，順榮和知勳相視一笑，看看是時候到會議室了，提早到會議室沒人的時光是他們在公司少數放鬆的時間

「果然我們順榮是萬人迷，尹家的小公主被你迷的團團轉了」

這句話順榮聽出來有醋意，從背後抱住知勳

「但我只為你一人著迷」

知勳耳朵漸漸紅了，轉身回抱順榮

「我們知勳今天早上辛苦了，我特地買了你愛喝的可樂放在冰箱了，我們今天晚上點炸雞吃吧，慰勞你的辛苦」

知勳看向順榮意義不明的笑，環在腰間的手毫不留情的擰了一大把肉，惹來順榮的哀號

「啊…啊…痛」

「我本來想說算了，你自己偏要提起，想要用吃的矇混過關沒那麼簡單」

順榮可愛的撇了撇嘴，拉著知勳的手搖來搖去

「知勳，原諒我一次嘛」

知勳傲嬌的轉過頭

「撒嬌也沒用，你知道我還被黃媽調侃了嗎」

「那知勳的臉一定紅的像蘋果」

「呀！唔……」

知勳還沒說話就被順榮輕啄了一下

「原諒我嘛，嗯？」

「不，唔…」

又被吻了一下

「權順……唔」

「你不原諒我我就一直親下去」

「好好好，我原諒你了，別親了」

順榮開心的笑了，再次環住知勳往自己懷裡拉，這次不再是輕啄，而是深吻

知勳趁著空檔用手堵住順榮的嘴

「不是說別親了嗎」

「這不是親，是深吻」

「呀！」

（…………分割線…………）

小秘書在一樓的咖啡廳和知恩碰面，緊張兮兮的在她面前坐下

「有事用手機說就好為什麼要見面」

「怎麼我尹知恩見你還不行嗎」

「行，大小姐說的都行」

小秘書在心裡暗暗的翻了個白眼

「我讓你觀察順榮哥的事怎麼樣」

「其實我最近見到他，他都是為開會而來的，不過他都會提早來，都跟總經理聊了一會，兩個人都很早就去會議室了」

「在會議室裡面幹嘛」

「他們好像是去討論開會的內容，說在會議室比較不會被打擾，可是都不讓人進去，我覺得他們兩個覺得不只是朋友那麼簡單」

「不是朋友那是什麼關係啊」

「我也說不上來，總經理規矩很多，但在權總身上就完全用不到，就像剛才你在裡面，其他人要是隨便闖進去，絕對會收到可怕的眼神和逐客令，可是權總就沒事」

「朋友有這樣的特權也沒什麼奇怪的，就沒有實質性一點的嗎，跟李知勳無關，像是順榮哥喜歡什麼，都穿哪一牌的衣服鞋子」

小秘書在心裡嘀咕，神經也太大條了吧，這個暗示已經很明顯了，他們就是有達以上的關係了，還在問權順榮的愛好

「暫時沒有了」

「算了，我讓你做件事」

知恩讓小秘書靠近，在他耳邊說了她的計畫

「這樣不好吧」

「哪裡不好了，不過是惡作劇而已，讓他出個糗，如果辦的好，下個月有個聚會我帶你去，跟他們介紹你，你這麼漂亮他們一定會喜歡你的」

小秘書猶豫了一下

「好吧」

「對了，你工作存了多少錢了？」

「大概二三十萬吧，怎麼了」

「借我一些錢我改天還你」

小秘書這下驚呆了，這位尹小姐是在跟自己借錢嗎

「啊？你要幹嘛」

「少囉唆，借不借？」

「喔，要多少」

知恩跟服務生要了一張紙，把帳戶跟金額寫下來

「匯到這裡吧，讓你做的事的方法還有東西，我會派人送給你」

「喔，好」

「先走了」

「拜拜」

小秘書無奈揮了揮手，洩氣的靠在椅背上

尹小姐可真難伺候


End file.
